We Could Fly
by flylikeadcriss
Summary: Kurt is six years old when a new family moves in next door- a husband and wife, and their son. When Kurt first meets the other boy, he has no idea how closely their lives will be intertwined.


**So I'm starting a new story! I don't have much to say, except I hope you like it (this is kind of the prologue, the other chapters will be longer) and I'd love to know what you think of the concept and how I'm doing so I can make the story as good as possible. **

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

"Roll it gently, honey. Not too hard."

Kurt looked up at his mother, who smiled at him with Kurt's favorite smile—the one that reached all the way up to her bright eyes that matched Kurt's.

"You can do it," she encouraged, bringing her soft hand to gently guide his hand as they rolled the crepe together.

"Good?" Kurt asked, and his mother nodded.

"Good," she affirmed. "Okay, try the next one yourself."

Kurt reached for another cooked crepe, his brow furrowed in concentration, then jumped when he heard the front door open. He and his mother both turned to see Kurt's father entering, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"So, the rumors are true," he said, settling himself down at the kitchen table. "They finally sold Mrs. Ingram's house. The new family's moving in right now."

"Yeah?" Kurt's mother said, as Kurt turned back to his crepe, still listening intently. Mrs. Ingram had never liked him—she spent most of her time in her backyard working on her garden and frowning disapprovingly at everything Kurt did in his own, from hosting tea parties to singing with his mother as she pushed him on his swing, so Kurt could only hope that these new neighbors would be nicer. "Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah, I helped the father move a table and told him I'd come back to help more after I'd had something to eat," his father said.

"Mom," Kurt said suddenly, and his mother turned to see his crepe ripped open, berries spilling out the side.

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll get it." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "We'll just give your dad the messy ones."

Kurt giggled. "Okay."

"They had a son," his father said, and Kurt and his mother both turned back to look at him. "About your age, Kurt. Six, maybe seven."

Kurt frowned at the thought, images of his other experiences with boys about his age flashing through his head.

"Looked pretty nice," his father said quickly, as if reading Kurt's mind. "Look, you can come over with me after breakfast and meet him. He's a jerk, you can come home."

"Burt," Kurt's mother said, a disapproving frown on her face.

"Sorry," his father said with a good-natured laugh. "If he's _not nice_, you can come home."

"Anyway, right now it's time for breakfast," Kurt's mother said firmly, taking the plate full of crepes and doling them out onto three plates, winking at Kurt when she saw him looking at the one plate full of the messiest ones.

* * *

"Don't be nervous," Kurt's father said, somewhat awkwardly clapping his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you've, uh, had some problems—"

He was cut off by the front door of the neighbor's house opening to reveal a pretty woman with curly black hair, and hiding behind her legs, a small boy with the same hair that was maybe Kurt's age but at least two inches shorter than him.

"Hi!" the woman said with a bright smile. "This must be Kurt."

Kurt looked away from the boy's wide brown eyes and nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Anderson," the woman said. "And this is Blaine," she added, nudging the boy out from behind her.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, but to his relief, the boy broke out into a somewhat nervous grin.

"Hi," he said.

* * *

**Again, this is the very short prologue. **

**Now, a disclaimer: This is not a one-shot, but (and I don't like to throw the word 'literally' around without meaning it) I might literally be the worst person on this site about updating quickly. I do promise to update, though, so if you like it and like to see more chapters just bear with me, okay? :-)**

**Also, I'm rating this K because, well, they're kids right now. If I get farther into the future, the rating will probably up to T at some point.**


End file.
